Broken
by shuichi-tensai
Summary: Sasuke-kun was sent to the hospital after the devastating attack he received from his brother.Naruto is desperately trying to wake him up as he is haunted by Sasuke's memories, by the feelings the shared...A Sasunaru fic placed on a specific part of the a
1. Gone away

Title: Broken

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters of course, I think they're the ones who own me as I've become seriously obsessed with this Naruto guys lately… Oo

All the characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto who I thank for this great anime!

Notes: This is my first Naruto fic so I'm pretty nervous. I don't know the out coming of this project, but I wrote it for you guys, Naruto fans out there and I've recently come back to so I'll try and give my best! I've been listening to Amy Lee's songs these days and "Broken" brought this to my mind…

This is a Naruto X Sasuke fic, with no explicit content neither hard yaoi. Just the beautiful shonen-ai they've both shown during the series. Also, I've seen up to Tsunade's first episodes, so this is based on Naruto Anime up to Sasuke's encounter with Itachi ok? I don't want spoilers please!

Chapter 1: Gone away.

"Breathe… Please breathe again…" he whispered to himself.

These words reminded him to the other boy's words:

"Breathe Naruto, breathe…"

Now his friend spoke no more, stared no more and moved no more. Or at least that's how it had been for a week. Behind everyone's back, the blond boy with the sad blue eyes looked at the unmoving figure of his partner, lying under the white sheets, with a painful and tired expression on his sleeping face. Some of them talked to each other, some others just stared at the young shinobi worried. But although the room was pretty crowded that day, Naruto felt far away from them, as he and Sasuke were in a different place, a different time and that hopefully no one would notice if he just moved towards that bed and just get carried away by his feelings.

It was still midday and the sunlight entered through the opened curtains. It was warm outside. It was summer. Naruto wiped away the drops of sweat that were drooling over his face. He was also starving as he hadn't eaten breakfast that morning.

"Wanna go get something to eat Naruto?" asked Iruka-sensei smiling softly. "You seem hungry".

Naruto looked at him and lied: "I'm okay; I'll go get myself something later".

Iruka looked at him and frowned. He knew Naruto was too worried about Sasuke and that made him a bit jealous. Time had passed and Naruto had grown up to become a fine young man that didn't need his attention anymore. He was now living his life on his own, making his own decisions and spending time with people his age.

"Okay, but promise me that you'll eat something. You don't look well, you know…I'm worried about you…If you want I…" tried to say the former teacher.

"Daijoubu Iruka-sensei. I can take after myself. You can go back to your students, I'll be fine" interrupted Naruto with a cold smile towards his dear sensei. Iruka nodded and left. Naruto had definitely changed since the day he had left the Academy and had become a great shinobi. He wasn't needed anymore and he knew it very well.

"You don't have to act so cold" said Kakashi-sensei without looking at Naruto's eyes.

"I'm not a kid anymore… But he still doesn't get it…" answered walking towards Sasuke's hospital bed and sating in the chair, beside the sleeping boy.

The other Jounin left the hospital the rest of the day and only Naruto and Kakashi stayed by Sasuke's side. It was getting late.

"Well, I'll be going now. Don't you think is time you go back to your place, at least for one night?" Kakashi asked, knowing the answer to that silly question he had made.

"I'm staying Kakashi-sensei. We can't leave him alone, that Itachi bastard could come and hurt Sasuke even more…" Naruto whispered looking at his friend.

"Okay, maybe I'll come around sometime during the night, just to make sure you guys are fine. See you later then" he waved at his student and closed the door behind his back.

Naruto looked at the empty room. The curtains and window were both opened now and he could felt the summer breeze on his face and soft wind messed up his blond rebel hair. The little hospital table had Sasuke's fore-protector around a flower pot where the girls had left him some of the best flowers the Yamanaka store sold. Naruto remembered Sakura's face crying when one of the doctors at Konoha's hospital said that although they were trying their best, Sasuke-kun wasn't willing to wake up. "If he doesn't want to wake up, he won't do it" he had told everyone.

"You don't want to wake up…?" repeated Naruto to himself. "Selfish bastard…"

But deep inside he knew Sasuke wasn't selfish at all. In fact, he was very dedicated to his friends, although he rarely talked about it and sometimes didn't even notice himself. But Naruto knew it, he had even gone to that inn to save Naruto from his brother's evil hands.

"Once again, I didn't ask you to help me… And once again you're going to say that your legs moved on their own…? "Naruto said smiling over that lost memory of Sasuke saving him from Haku's deadly attack. Back then, he didn't have a chance to say "Thanks". And although he could have said it, his pride didn't allow it.

"No…" Naruto shook his head, "this time was revenge what made you come right? You didn't care for me at all and maybe you never did…"

The blond boy had this thing going on in his head for a long time and now that Sasuke was suffering in his dreams and not willing to wake up maybe he wouldn't find an answer to it. Never.

This thought made the young shinobi uncomfortable for a second. He standed up and walked around the room.

Too many memories they shared, too many painful things they had experienced together, too many feelings had rushed both of them.

"Dousureba iin datte ba yo…?" asked Naruto to himself, not knowing what to do.

He walked towards the bed again and leaned onto Sasuke.

"Wake up Sasuke bastard, when the hell do you plan to move on with your life!" Naruto grabbed his friend just a bit. But Sasuke didn't wake up. He started shivering as the blond one laid him back on the bed. He looked at him. His was slightly flushed and was beginning to sweat.

He had a fever again. That damn dream was making him sick again. He had a painful look on his face. Naruto was frozen for a moment. He didn't like watching his friend in that terrible state. Sasuke started shaking violently like he was having a convulsion again. Naruto grabbed him and tried to wake him up, furious expression in his face. Broken inside.

"Wake up Sasuke! Everything's fine! You're not there! It's not real!" he yelled desperate.

The doctors arrived at the moment, made Naruto backed off and gave him a shot they usually gave him when he became like that. He had an awful fever. The nurse gave him some remedy and in almost no time everything was back to normal.

Naruto was lying on the floor, on a corner of the room. He had to accept it: he had panicked. The situation was worse everyday and Sasuke's condition was slowly deteriorating. He could barely take it anymore.

He walked to the bed again and sat down. He looked at Sasuke who had now his shirt ripped apart and had sweat all over his face and bare chest. Naruto grabbed a wet towel and tried to lower the fever with it.

"Why won't you wake up Sasuke? Just for me… so that I can carry on with my own life, bastard… You messed up my life enough don't you think?" He left the towel on the little table and lowered his head onto Sasuke's chest. He stayed there for a while just listening to the boy's heartbeat as he usually did. It made him feel they were both safe.

"If you breathe, I breathe. If your heart beats, so does mine"

But Naruto didn't feel his heart beating anymore. He was crushed; desperate scared that his friend wouldn't regain his conscious again. That he will never again hear Sasuke calling him the usual "kono uzuratonkachi"…

Unbearable.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Somewhere lost in an empty neighborhood a young Sasuke runs to his house desperate._

"_Mom! Dad! Where are you? Where's everyone?" asks almost crying. He turns around the corner just to find the piles of corpses lying on the streets with horrible expressions in their faces. Some of them are still trying to live as they realize it's too late for all of them. All of them…except for him… the young Uchiha. The survivor. The only one left to burry them, to cry for them, to get revenge for them. Uchiha Sasuke runs trying to dodge his dying friends and fellows of the clan as he screams in pain his brother's name. _

_The same scene again. His parents are dead. And he can't help it, he can't save them as he is too weak and too frightened to stay and confront his brother. He watches the massacre under Itachi's spell. He wakes up lying on the floor. He can't help but to throw up. Too much blood. Too much suffering in one shot. He runs away hoping that his brother will have mercy of him. He prays. _

"_Please don't kill me, please brother. I beg you!"_

_He is now the actual Sasuke. The 15 year old shinobi lost in the deepest darkness he's ever experienced. He hears something. Someone calling his name. A shadow that forms in front of his eyes and disappears in an instant._

"_Who are you?"_

"_Are you going to kill me for real?"_

_He tries to follow that shadow that has some threads of light around it. Sasuke believes that person, whoever he is, can save him._

_But once again he feels the cold hands running over his body. His legs weaken as he fells onto his knees only to find himself again trapped in his brothers arms._

"_Let go… I wanna go with him…"_

_Itachi's cold eyes stare at him, blood-like red. The powerful Sharingan that has him trapped is infinite. He can't help it but looked into them and as his brothers leans onto him slowly, he is trapped in the empty neighborhood again. Waiting for someone to save him from the never ending nightmare…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Naruto woke up. It was almost midnight and he had fallen asleep over Sasuke. He looked at him sleepy. Apparently the fever had lowered.

The boy felt a little relieved. He got up and left the room to find something to eat.

"Don't' wake up before I come back ok?" said Naruto smiling. Just to sleep near Sasuke again had given him the little strength he needed to stand up and get himself some snacks from the hospital machine. Naruto though about the Ichiraku store. He wanted a bowl of Ramen more than anything in the world.

"Maybe I'll treat him to some ramen if he wakes up soon" he thought to himself smiling at the thought of having his Sasuke back with him. And everything would go back to normal.

Naruto stopped for a second.

Would Sasuke be the same when he woke up?

TBC

Okay, so this is the first chapter. A little long I have to admit, but I tend to write long stories almost all the time. I watched an AMV that had Sasunaru's scene when they are attacked by Haku and his devil mirrors with the song "Broken" by this guy I don't remember and the gorgeous Amy Lee. Really, it's moving… TT

Then I got the original video and then the song. Of course it has many things that I found on Evanescence songs too, but this one's really romantic and sad at the same time.

I thought it would be good to start the year with a song-based fic.

Hope you guys liked it! It's dedicated to everyone who took some minutes of his/her life to read this story w Minna arygatou, hontou ni…

Wait for chapter 2 really soon! I hope to get some reviews; they really help to carry on with one's projects!

Dewa mata ato dene minna!

XOXO

ShUiChI

Japanese terms:

As you can see I can't help but to use some of them on my stories. I've been studying Japanese for four years now and it's become a part of me . If you find some mistakes also, you should know that I'm Argentinean, so my native language is Spanish UU Gomen ne..

Daijoubu: it's alright.

Sensei: teacher

"Kono uzuratonkachi": this is what Sasuke-kun always says to Naruto. It's something like "this moron".

"Dousureba iin datte bayo?" means "What should I do?". Notice that Naruto's character always uses the suffix "–te bayo". It's a typical characteristic of Naruto-kun' way of speaking.


	2. Lonesome

Title: Broken

Disclaimer: Naruto & Sasuke are not of my property, they're just being used for your and mine entertainment. ºwº same thing for the other characters… Masashi Kishimoto is the real owner of these guys… Thanks for providing such bishies to us fangirls! nn

Notes: This second chapter is centered on Naruto and Sasuke's memories, so please remember that I've seen up to episode 95, and that's as far as I know them, ok? No spoilers please! I'm still watching it weekly. Hope you liked the first chapter, although it was a bit long and depressing too. My fics are usually like that, comedy is not for me… UU But I still hope you guys liked it! I'll try and do something a little bit more romantic this time. Promise!

This is a Naruto X Sasuke fic, with no hard yaoi, just the beautiful shounen-ai they showed during the anime (well, at least for me… nnU). I think I'll add something that came to my mind when I listened to "Bring me to life" song by Evanescence. I can use some of that stuff too P

Chapter 2: Lonesome

**You've gone away… don't feel me… anymore…**

It was a rainy day at the village of Konoha and Sasuke was watching through the window as the tiny drops of rain drooled over the glass.

"Aww… we can't go and play outside if it's raining like this…" said a seven-year old Yamanka Ino who had come and sat beside him. He looked at her indifferent and she smiled naughty.

"What do you want?" he asked bored, knowing that she had come to bother him again, and probably her friend Sakura was going to appear soon. He became too shy when all his fangirls started chasing him.

"Sasukeee-kunnn, do you wanna go and play with me if the rain stops?" she asked him directly.

"I'm not here to play, I'm here to train Ino-chan" he answered firmly, "and you're supposed to train as well. How do you plan to graduate if you spend all your day playing around?" he said worried.

"Boooring… You should play a little bit more and train a little bit less Sasuke-kun, we're still children you know. Playing is good training too!" Ino answered lecturing him. The young Uchiha became serious:

"I have to train; I have to get stronger everyday so I can be like brother and protect my clan from all danger!" he replied excited.

"Kakkoi Sasuke-kun! But still, I hope you can play with us sometime these days. Jaa, mata ato dene Sasuke-kun!" she waved at him and left with the others. Apparently class had ended and only Iruka-sensei was left in the classroom.

"See you tomorrow sensei, I'm going to train before I return home" said Sasuke almost leaving the room.

"Wait Sasuke-kun, can I ask you something? Have you seen Naruto after your last brake? I think he didn't come back to the classroom and I'm a bit worried…" said Iruka-sensei looking through the window, his eyes searching for his beloved student outside.

"No, I haven't seen him sensei. Maybe he left home. You know he finds your classes a bit boring…" sighed the young shinobi. Iruka frowned for a moment, remembering Naruto's constant complains and bad-behavior. But then he smiled again: "Maybe you're right. He is a lazy kid after all. I shouldn't be worrying about it". Just after finishing his sentence, both Iruka and Sasuke heard some kids shouting and screaming outside. They ran out of the Academy to find Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru and some other students that approached them with fear.

"Sensei…We… We saw him…" tried to say the young kunoichi Sakura but just started crying.

"What's wrong children, did something happen?" asked their sensei worried, holding the crying Sakura.

"Yeah…We found a dead rabbit in the forest, covered in blood…it was horrible!" screamed Ino and held her teacher too. He sighed: "It's okay, maybe another animal killed it, you know how nature is right?".

"That's not the only thing we saw sensei" a young Shikamaru said serious. "I grabbed the little rabbit and suddenly he appeared. He had his hands covered in red blood too. He killed the little rabbit!" shouted a bit desperate.

"What?", Iruka sensei was confused. "Come on children, you're all wet from the rain. Let's go inside before you all catch a cold". But as Shikamaru had finished his phrase, Sasuke had already entered the forest that surrounded the academy. He was looking for him. He knew he would find him there. What could have happened?

Just as he thought, he found the little figure of Uzumaki Naruto hiding behind some bushes. He was crying hard and had his hands covered in red blood, just as Shikamaru had mentioned.

"Are… Are you alright?" he asked a bit scared. But the child wouldn't answer, he just kept sobbing although he tried to hide his face between his legs. He didn't want to be seen by his classmate and not an ordinary classmate. This was Uchiha Sasuke, the greatest candidate of the whole class, the most popular genin of the Academy.

"Are you hurt?" he said softly as he leaned closer to his friend. But Naruto wouldn't show him his face. He tried to say something but instead a roar and a pair of fangs appeared on his face. Sasuke backed up and fell on the ground. He was really frightened now.

Naruto got up; the fangs still coming out of his mouth, his lower lip bleeding from the pressure and his red hands shaking violently. He started walking towards Sasuke who was still lying on the ground and watched him with fear that could no longer be hidden.

"What's wrong with you Naruto? You're acting weird? Don't let that thing overcome you!" shouted Sasuke. Naruto stopped surprised to hear those words coming from that boy he envied so much. He fell on the wet ground too and tried desperately to wash the blood off his hands with the mud that the rain had formed all over the forest. Sasuke sat beside him, took Naruto's hands and pulled out a bottle of fresh water he always carried in his backpack in case he had a chance to train. He used the water to wash Naruto's bloody hands and his face too. The fox-like features had disappeared now and the blond shinobi was back to normal.

"I… I didn't want to do that. I lost control over the kyuubi inside me. I never had problems with him before, but now I'm scared that he will come for me and not only for a rabbit… He is going to kill me Sasuke!" screamed Naruto as he grabbed Sasuke's t-shirt and buried his face on the other boy's chest.

"It's okay now, he's gone. Don't cry anymore…" said the black-haired student trying to comfort his crying friend.

"The others hate me; they think I'm a rabbit murderer… I don't want to be hated! I didn't do it! I didn't do anything! I don't know what to do anymore, I can't depend on Iruka sensei forever…" the young Naruto tried to say but his breath was cut and he started to feel dizzy. "I'm…I'm… breathless" he said as loud as he could.

Sasuke held the breathless ninja in a tight grip and leaned Naruto's head onto his chest. Naruto started hearing Sasuke's heart beating getting faster. Since he had found out about the kyuubi sleeping inside of his body he had doubted that his heart wasn't his heart anymore. Is my heart really beating on its own? He tried breathing along with his savior.

"Breathe Naruto… Breathe".

And yes, he could finally hear his heart beating at the same time. He grabbed onto Sasuke even tighter and they both stayed there, under the pouring rain for a while…

(End of Naruto's flashback).

Naruto was sitting in the hospital chair eating some snacks he had picked at the machine outside Sasuke's room and remembering that day, when the Kyuubi had made him tear apart that poor little rabbit, how his friends had looked at him like he was a monster and how Sasuke had come out of nowhere to comfort him as no one had ever done before. He had been lost in his memories with Sasuke and now he realized he had the back of his hands wet. He had been crying over another image of the Sasuke he loved so much…

"What if I can't breathe again? Are you going to let me die asphyxiated by my loneliness? Sasuke bastard… Can't you see I've been breathless since you became like this…?" whispered Naruto. He leaned his head beside his friends'

and tried to get some sleep.

He had almost fell asleep when he heard someone coming.

"I guess is Kakashi-sensei. I don't understand him; I don't need him to check on us. I can take care of Sasuke all by myself". But Naruto frozen at the image of Itachi's figure entering the room. What if the person who was coming to see them was Itachi and not Kakashi? What could he do against someone as strong and evil as the Uchiha murderer?

The door opened slowly just to discover a smiling Jiraya, dressed as usual and with a couple of snacks he had picked at the same machine Naruto had gone to before, greeting his favorite student.

"Konbanwa, Naruto. What are you doing here so late in the night? Kids should be sleeping already, you know?". Naruto sighed in relief.

"Erosennin…You scared the crap out of me old man!" he yelled mad, knowing that just hear this nickname would make Jiraya crazy.

"DON'T CALL ME LIKE THAT! Little bastard…" he shouted and hit Naruto on the head. "Now come with me, you should be sleeping at home right now. An adult should be in charged of Sasuke at night. Come on!" he grabbed Naruto's wrist and in an instant they were both outside of the hospital.

The blond ninja couldn't believe it. So many people had tried to take him out of that horrible hospital, but only Jiraya, who was so special to him had made it. JIraya didn't let go until they were in front of Naruto's small apartment.

"Okay, now goodnight Naruto. You can go back to the hospital tomorrow if you want, but tonight you're sleeping here" said his master lecturing him as he pulled him closer to the door.

"Naa, Erosennin… Would you like to come in for a minute?" Naruto whispered in a low voice.

His master looked at him. He really looked awful, he's clothes and appearance was a mess, he had a sad looking expression on his face and he looked awfully tired.

"Okay, but just to make sure you get a little rest" he answered and they both entered the house. It was pretty obvious that no one had returned there for almost a week. Naruto's life had become a disaster.

"Why are you being such a baby? You're friend's strong, he'll get over this" said Jiraya taking a look around the house. "Have you forgotten our mission? I've been waiting for you to come back on your own, but you stayed there as this was the end of the world and you even made me come all the way here to find you". But he stopped when he was back in the main living room, just to find his student crying in pain. He couldn't believe his eyes; did this Uchiha guy mean so much for Naruto?

He walked towards him and embraced him. Naruto was surprised at first but then he decided that it was okay to finally release all the pain he had been feeling the last week with the person that he admired the most. His beloved master.

Naruto cried a while on Jiraya's arms until his master let go of him and looked straight to his eyes.

"Naruto, it's really important we go find Tsunade now".

Naruto didn't want to hear about missions or trips that would get him far away from Sasuke.

"I won't leave his side Erosennin, I won't!" he shouted and got away from his master. They looked at each other for an instant until Jiraya opened his mouth again and said:

"She's the only one who can save Sasuke-kun now…If we don't find her, then he may never regain conscious again Naruto".

Naruto was shocked. He thought about it for some minutes. Then he realized he had to go.

He had to leave his friend's side for his sake, to bring the help he could never give him. And he knew deep inside his heart that he couldn't do anything to save Sasuke himself. He needed someone else's help. He wasn't strong enough.

He was going to find that Tsunade kunoichi and ask her to help Sasuke. That was the only way to solve the problem.

"Okay, you win Erosennin. I'll go with you, we'll find Tsunade and she will get Sasuke back to normal".

Jiraya smiled proudly at his student. He was still the Naruto he knew.

**I'm broken when I'm lonesome… I don't feel like I'm strong enough…**

TBC

Okay! Hello everyone! I was going to wait for some reviews to see if these fic was worth publishing it, but I love it myself so I decided to write it although it's not getting any better… UU I just had this long morning free and had so many ideas in my head that couldn't help but to write another chapter.

This one had a long flashback that I made up. I think the guys were so cute when they were kids, all of them! I just love to see their flashbacks during the anime! nn

And as you can see this story is placed on a specific time in the story, before Naruto goes to find Tsunade to help Sasuke. I was just thinking what Naruto felt when he saw the poor Sasuke-kun in such state! And of course I added the romantic and cute part that sasunaru fans need for living, hahaha Oo

This is dedicated to all you sasunaru fans out there! I hope to get your reviews and email soon! I love meeting the people that read my stories So, if my imagination is still working tonight I might be doing chapter number 3. It might be the last, I don't know yet. Look forward to it! And reviews please! They help me breathe!

XOXO  
ShUiChI

Some Japanese terms:

Kakkoo: cool

Dewa mata ato dene: okay, see you later then.

Kunoichi: female ninja.

Naa: hey

Erosennin: is the nickname Naruto gave to Jiraya, that literally means: Perverted hermit man.

See u guys soon!

Thanks for reading!

XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


End file.
